Black and Blue
by perkisaur
Summary: Grimmjow/Tatsuki- a hatred for a certain orange haired shinigami brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

y hello thar

See what you think of this, my favourite pairing in the world. i have so many grimmsuki stories on the go its .

Perkisaur

* * *

I hated it here. Despised it.

I was reduced to nothing. I was basically a worthless human now, after being forced into that gigai. I was the only one who survived, so that fucking strawberry dragged me back here. What a prick.

They chained my wrists with some sort of reiatsu restraints and threw me aside as they celebrated new found peace in the sandal hats basement. They came and stared at me like I was some animal in a zoo. Fucking shinigami. They scowled and shuffled nervously so I snarled at them and bared my teeth. Shouting insults after them as they ran off to their superior officers.

Eventually, a month or so later, they took off the chains, but I was still weak. Still in a gigai. They took my uniform and gave me human clothes. I hated it, but I had nothing else to wear. I left there as soon as I could. Running as fast as I could away from those monsters. I could still run faster than any human, and after prancing around a bit, I found I could jump around 6 foot high and punch a dent in a building. But it was dull and my movements were slow.

I moped and walked through a park, kicking stones and pushing past people, digging my shoulders deep into them.

My feet took me towards a tree and I looked up at the high branches. I jumped up and landed on the highest branch, balancing then twisting to sit, so that my back was against the trunk, my legs dangling down.

I liked being up high

I watched the people

The worthless people.

The ones they tried so hard to protect. Killing hollow for these mushy weak bits of trash. Trash.

I get it now.

Why Ulquiorra called them that. Worthless. I almost smiled. Almost. A scowl took its place instead and I realised my life was over. A magnificent, powerful being stuck in a pit of pointlessness. I growled to myself, thinking of Ichigo. That fucking piece of shit. What was his plan, in bringing me here? I wanted to sink my knuckles into his into ribcage, feel the bones shatter, the blood surge around my fingers. I'd rip open his lungs and tear his heart out of his chest. He's just trash. He's just a bag of bones and blood and meat, but one that thinks he's better, that what he does has a purpose.

Rage ran right though me, and my knuckles were white from clenching my fists. I spat on the floor, watching the droplet fall then splatter. I had a bad taste in my mouth. I wanted to hit something. Scratch that. I wanted to hit someone. Somebody in particular, but right now, anyone would do.

I felt a reiatsu approach and I sneered. I knew that stench anywhere. What the fuck does he want? I pulled my hood up and folded my arms.

His footsteps approached the rasping on the gravel path then the quiet as he moved onto the grass. Then he was at the foot of my tree, looking up at me. After sneering at him I turned my attention to some far off point.

"Grimmjow" he called. "Come down."

I scrunched my nose up and told him to fuck off.

A similar scowl to mine was set on his features.

"Come down Grimmjow. We need to talk."

"Talk?" I spat.

I grabbed the branch and jumped, swinging down until I was hanging in front of him and let go. Falling softly to the ground.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" I hissed, burying my hands deep in my pockets and pushing past him. Time to find somewhere else to hang.

His hand fell onto my shoulder and I growled. And grabbed his hand and spun around, which cause his arm to twist into an uncomfortable position. But if it was painful, his face showed no indication. Like he had been expecting it. I scowled. He knew I couldn't do anything to him. I knew it too.

He repeated "we need to talk"

His hazel eyes set on me. That look. That look again, like he was better than me, like he expected me to do whatever he wanted. That look made me want to kill him even more.

I released his arm and readjusted my hood, giving him a look that indicated I was listening.

"Urahara has somewhere you can stay, and he says you can work for him." He said, his arm returning to his side.

"No" I said, and made to leave

"No what?" he called as I made distance between us.

"No."

I don't know how long I walked for. I hadn't really grasped the whole concept of time yet. Hueco Mundo had no day or no night. It was just Hueco mundo. Here everything has an order, dawn, morning, midday, noon, afternoon, dusk, evening, night. Breakfast, brunch, lunch, supper, dinner, tea. Everything was so predictable and chronological. I hated it. There needed to be change. Something to stir things up. Create excitement. A cero blast. I looked at my hands and grinned and aimed at a building. And nothing happened. I blinked and looked at my palms

…

"FUCK!" I yelled. People around me jumped and hurried past me. Staring but trying not to.

For a minute, I had forgotten. I clenched my jaw and my temples began to ache.

How had I forgotten! Why else would I be surrounded by this piece of shit world, with these piece of shit people feeling like a piece of shit, hating that piece of shit Kurosaki and all of his little piece of shit friends.

Fury was boiling inside me.

I wanted to pound that shinigami into the ground. I wanted his jaw to break, his blood to spill.

I wanted my old life back.

I found another tree, a while away from the people. It was on a hill that looked down over the town, the railway tracks not too far to my left. It was quiet and scruffy, litter on the floor. The tree was thick and tall and old. Bulbous growths on the base and rough dark bark. I stared at it for a while before throwing all my energy into a punch. There was the dull thud of my fist on the wood, and the crack of some of my knuckles breaking. In the tree there was a shallow hole. I frowned and studied my hand. Blood seeped through my skin and there was a persistent throbbing. Pain. In my true form, the tree would be gone, as well as the mountain behind. Just a heap of rubble. My hand would be unchanged. It would be easy.

Feeling empty, except for pain, I climbed the branches and sat on a thick branch, one leg hanging, and the other bent to my chest. I sighed and leaned back against the bark, my head thudding softly at the contact.

I wish I had died.

I woke with a start. I blinked trying to figure out where I was and then I remembered. Karakura town. I swore to myself and stretched. My human clothes were damp and thick with cold and I couldn't feel my ass at all. I locked my legs around the branch I was on and slid so I was upside down. Gripping it then with my hands, I unlocked my legs and jumped to the ground. My knees gave way a little as I landed from lack of bum sensation. I walked around a bit, stretching my arms and my legs.

There was a loud gurgling sound and I looked down to my stomach in surprise.

Hunger. That's what it was. A different form than I was used to in my Arrancar form. Then it would be hungry for souls, but you only got it when you left Hueco Mundo, or when there was less reishi in an area.

This hunger was more of an ache.

I set off towards the town, conscious of the empty pit in my stomach and the lack of emptiness from my hollow hole.

I was soon in the town and I wandered around looking for food. I found a brightly coloured building with neon letters saying fast food so I headed in. It was hot and sweaty inside but it smelt pretty good. There were people lined up and people behind a counter. The food was in the back, I could smell it cooking.

I didn't know what they were doing, just gawking at some pictures. I pushed past them and jumped over the counter top.

"h-hey!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

I ignored them and walked casually into the kitchen. The food was just there waiting for me to take it. So I did. I picked up a handful of squishy yellow sticks and they were hot and greasy in my hand. Looking around I found a paper bag and shovelled the stuff in, as well as a load of crispy brown meat things.

"Hey you! Get out of my kitchen!"

Greasy people surrounded me

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting food." I replied.

They tried to take my bag of food out of my hands and push me out. No-one pushed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I snatched the bag back and hit a big guy in the face. He went down and the people's faces were full of shock and fear.

"Someone call the police!"

I pushed the people out of my way and made to leave.

"Hey! You have to pay!

"Yes, a tall man with blue hair just assaulted a member of our staff and- yes could you send someone-"

A biggish man tried to grab me and I kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over, I found myself grinning. Finally, a release of my frustration. I put my bag on a near by chair and threw a punch into someone's face. People ran screaming past me, out of the shop, but I managed to grab a few, head butting them and breaking their arms. I laughed manically, having the feeling of power all over again. I hadn't felt this good in weeks.

"Come on!" I yelled at those who were still there, huddled in corners, "fight me!"

"Please come urgently!" a man screamed down a plastic thing he held to his face. I picked up a chair and threw it at him. I cracked my knuckles and smiled, grabbing my bag of food. I had to go, I couldn't risk someone finding out it was me. Someone like Ichigo. I growled inwardly of how careful I was being. He'd probably get that scientist to take away the last of my strength, then I really would be finished. I ran out of the shop and back towards my perch.

When I got there however, I found it was occupied.

Some girl was sat there, her back against the base of the tree, legs folded up and arms resting on top. She didn't notice me and stared out across the city with a weird look on her face. Then a confused look came over her features and she turned her head and looked at me.

Her black hair was a spiky mess atop her head and her eyes were big and dark. I frowned a little, she seemed familiar from somewhere. Then I caught a whiff of it. Kurosaki's reiatsu, seeping from her.

She seemed to study me in the same way.

"You're Ichigo's friend." She said finally.

I snorted and spat on the ground.

"His friend? No." I scoffed and moved towards the tree.

"Move it, sister, this is my spot."

She looked up at me incredulously then turned away

"I don't see your name on it."

I looked at her. Was she fucking kidding me? I oughtta kick this bitch in the head.

"Where's your name then?" I growled

She stood up, brushed herself off and pointed to a spot on the tree. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

I moved forward and looked at the letters carved into the tree.

"Tatsuki" I said out loud.

She folded her arms. She seemed triumphant all of a sudden.

"Well done" I said sarcastically, "but fuck off." I pushed her shoulder and she staggered backwards with a disbelieving look on her face. I jumped up onto my perch, seating myself with my legs dangling down.

I expected her to leave. Accept that I was stronger than her.

She didn't.

"Excuse me?" she called, and walked to the base of the tree looking up at me, "who the hell do you think you are! Pushing a lady around like that!"

I looked down at her and sneered

"You're no lady"

My mouth dropped open at how rude this complete stranger was being to me. Well. Maybe not complete stranger. I recognised him, or something about him. It felt like I'd seen him before.

I growled and pulled on the foot that was dangling in front of me.

"Come down and say that to my face!"

He lost balance from my insistent tugging, but managed to fall with some kind of grace, and land on his feet. He had a mad look in his ice blue eyes.

He stormed over to me, getting right up in my face. I stood my ground and didn't flinch when he spat at me "what's your fucking problem, bitch?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you psychopath! Are you looking for a fight or something?" I retorted, my fists clenching by my sides.

"You know what? Yeah, I am" he growled. He lashed out with his right. But I'd expected him to. I blocked his blow with my left arm, grabbed his arm and tried to pull him down onto my knee. He blocked my blow with his left arm and grabbed leg. I tried to twist out of his grip, but his fingers were digging deep into thigh. I glared at him. He had a feral looking grin on his face and my heartbeat quickened. I threw as much force as I could into a punch aimed at his diaphragm, hoping to wind him. Although it made contact and he did stagger backwards, it didn't have the desired effect. His other hand slapped around my thigh and he threw me behind him. I prepared to twist and roll as I hit the ground, but then I felt the hard smack of my back against the tree trunk. I fell to the ground and winced at the pain shooting up my spine. I glanced up at him and his eyes were wide and bright. I was thinking that maybe this wasn't such of a good idea, but I wasn't going to back out.

I stood up slowly and brought my fists up in front of my face

And his grin seemed to grow even wider.

"Ha! Excellent!" he cackled and cracked his knuckles, stalking towards me. I spat on the floor. I ran forwards and threw punches at him but he dodged them successfully, he counter attacked and hit my jaw. I used the force from the blow as momentum to swing my leg around and my foot collided with his head.

"HEY! Stop it!"

I jumped back and glanced to my right. He lowered his fists and I could feel the anger rolling off of him as he saw who it was.

Ichigo

"What the hell are you two doing?" he yelled, running up to us.

I swore inwardly. The fucking prick always has to come a second too soon. My vision blurred and I wiped my eye, looking at my sleeve to find blood. I glanced over at the girl. Tatsuki. The side of her face was already beginning to bruise and she had blood dripping drown her chin from her mouth.

"What does it look like?" I spat at him, folding my arms.

Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki and saw her blood. His reiatsu spiked and he charged towards me. I smirked. The girl was his soft spot?

"What the hell have you done to her, you bastard?"

He grabbed my collar and I grinned down at him. "Its none of your business what I do to women"

"How dare you-"

"Ichigo, get lost"

We both looked at Tatsuki. She stood herself up straight and spat the blood from her mouth.

"I've got this" she said calmly. I grinned at her cockiness.

"What, no Tatsuki-"

"Ichigo, FUCK OFF!" she yelled. Her reiatsu heightened and she clenched her fists.

"I'm tired of your heroics, Let me finish this fight and leave me alone" she growled

Ichigo looked pretty taken aback, but then he let go of me and turned towards her

"Tatsuki, I-"

She groaned and spun around and walked away, albeit with a slight limp. We both watched her leave; Ichigo with a stunned sort of look. I just grinned. That girl had balls.

* * *

so yeah, what do you think? this is the only thing I've ever written straight on a word doc. I usually write tons by hand and then never type it up. so, yah, I'll try an get another chapter up :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaaay! chapter 2! More fighting and swearing and grammar mistakes! I don't know where this whole scenario came from, but...enjoy!

Also, everyone who reviewed; I love you! 3

* * *

Ichigo had yelled at me, pushed me around a bit.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my friend!"

"She fucking started it" I growled and pushed his hands away from my collar

"I doubt that!" he spat and paced around in front of me. I turned on my heel and climbed up onto my branch, retrieving the warm packet of food from my pocket and began to eat it.

The yellow sticks were filling enough and the crispy brown things were pretty good.

"Where did you get that food?" Ichigo yelled, looking up at me.

I chewed and ignored him.

"Grimmjow?"

"I took it." I said simply and took another bite.

Ichigo started shouting something at me, mentioning the police that had been in town. I continued to ignore him.

Eventually he left.

I sighed and threw the empty bag on the floor.

Is this what its going to be like? Everyday.

I sat there for a long time. I tried sleeping. I wasn't tired. I climbed higher up in my tree, looking for another good spot. There wasn't one.

Sat in my recluse, I growled quietly to myself.

If this kept going on, I might have to take that job from Urahara, just to keep myself busy. But I wouldn't. That would be admitting defeat.

I jumped down and the sun was lower in the sky now. Lights were starting to come on in the town. A bunch in one place, and I lot of noise was coming from there too. I went down to investigate.

There were lots of people around. Too many. It was loud and the air smelled sweet and sickly. There were big machines all around me. A massive spinning wheel. Everything was spinning or bouncing, with people screaming and laughing. It was too brightly coloured and I found I disliked it. People pushed into me and I growled and turned to face them, fists at the ready, but they were already gone into the crowds.

"Hey you! Test your strength!"

I turned around and a short man with red frizzy hair was thrusting a hammer into my hands and pulling me towards a contraption

"Yessir! Test your strength by hitting the button with the hammer; if the ball reaches the bell, you get our star prize!" I looked at him in confusion and then and the button near the floor

"Come on! All your strength and you still won't reach it!"

A few people stopped and watched, smiles on their faces. I shifted the hammer in my hands then brought it down onto the button. I'd put as much strength in as I could be bothered to. The hammer bent the button and the ball flew up, hit the bell, dented it then came back down. The crowd cheered and I thrust the hammer back into his hands. A smile tugged at my lips at his surprise. He hadn't expected me to do it.

"What's my prize then?" I grinned and bent down, getting in his face. He grumbled and fished around in his pocket before handing me some pieces of paper reluctantly. I held them up

"What is it?"

"What do you mean its £50, take it and go you freak" he growled.

I grinned and snapped my teeth at him before pushing through the crowd.

"Hey mister!"

I looked down and there was some kid walking next to me

"What?" I spat. I hated kids.

"You're really strong! You should try and beat the muscle man!"

"The what?"

"He says he's the strongest man in the world!" the kid smiled, eyes bright and excited.

"Oh really?" I grinned, cracking my knuckles. This could be interesting.

"Yah! Come on! It's this way!" I followed the kid through the crowd to a big circle. Men were gathered around the outside, bragging about how they could beat him, but they just weren't in the mood right now. I pushed to the front and watched the man parading around in front of them in a tight pair of shorts and a mask over his face. He was tall and His muscles were big, but full of steroids. I grinned. The kid pulled on my sleeve.

"That's him!" he pointed excitedly. I pulled my arm out of his grip, but looked on.

The man flexed and laughed

"Which one of you bone bags thinks they can defeat me, the amazing Muscle Man!"

The crowd murmured and no one stepped forward.

Another, shorter man in the ring walked around the crowd

"Come on men, test your strength! Impress the ladies! Chance a win of 200 big ones!"

The crowd shuffled and I grinned. I pulled off my hoodie threw it to the kid.

"I'll do it" I smirked. Muscle man looked at me and laughed

"You? You could never defeat me! You're so small!"

I frowned. Looking down at myself. My muscles were toned, exercised. And I was quick. I pulled off my vest too and let him see the deep scar that ran down my chest and the others that were carved into my skin.

"Bring it" I taunted and stalked towards him.

"It's your funeral, princess"

He ran forwards and threw a punch at me. I side stepped and he missed. He tried again and he missed. Again. This was embarrassing. He tried alternating fists but it was so easy to dodge. I crouched down and jabbed him in the gut. He wheezed and staggered backwards, and I put my hands in my pockets.

"Why did I think this would be a challenge" I asked myself out loud and the crowd laughed.

Muscle man looked around at the crowd and grimaced. He charged towards me and went to kick me but I blocked and pushed him backwards. Again and again his blows were dodged and missed and he was getting desperate. He jumped forwards and grabbed both my hands and picked me up so our eyes were level

"Come on man, you've gotta let me win this" he whispered to me, eyes darting to the crowd.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously

"This is my job; let me get a few punches in there"

I chuckled, but then it grew into full blown cackling.

"You've got to be kidding me" I brought my legs up and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards, letting go of my wrists.

He wheezed and rolled over and tried to get up. I walked over to him and dug my knee into his back. Grabbing his chin I pulled his head up.

"Admit defeat" I grinned

"I-I"

I pressed my knee harder and he squirmed.

"O-okay!" He squealed and I let off. I kicked him in the side and turned to face the crowd.

They cheered at me and clapped their hands.

The shorter guy came over to me

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Grimmjow."

He grabbed my fist and raised it in the air

"Give it up for Grimmjow! Our new champion!"

Although I didn't like the greasy guys grip on me, I grinned at the crowd as they cheered. I felt good. In control. Powerful. The man lowered my fist

"Grimmjow, son, step into my office and let me discuss business with you." I watched as he walked towards the tent at the back of the ring and held the flap open for me. I grabbed my clothes from the kid and followed him inside.

Inside it was musky and damp, a desk and two chairs in the middle, chair legs sinking into the grass. The short man sat down behind the desk and pulled out a bottle o brown liquid and two glasses.

"Care for some whiskey?"

I didn't answer, but he poured me a glass anyway and indicated that I sit.

I did.

"The name's Simon Riggs, but you can call my Riggsby" he introduced and took a sip of the liquid. I did the same and it burned the back of my throat, then pooled in my stomach. I hissed after drinking it.

"Listen Grimmjow, you're tough and quick, you're a monster at fighting, I can tell. That guy out there? He's nothin' nix nada no. He's all steroids and appearances. He's nothing."

I listened to him quietly, downing the rest of the whiskey.

"You won, fair and square, you can have that 200 if you want it and you can go," he paused as he took another sip, "or, you could take his place."

I smirked. I saw where this was going.

"You want me to work for you?"

"Exactly, Grimmjow, exactly. We're in Karakura for another 4 days. And then moving to the next city, the whole carnival. I'd like you to be my new muscle man."

I laughed

"I'm not going by the name of muscle man. That's ridiculous."

"All right then, we can change that, but whaddyou say? You look smaller, less opposing than the old guy"

I glared at him and he backed up

"I-I'm not saying you are, but you're not 8 foot tall and almost as wide, you know what I'm saying? People would be more likely to fight you, which means more enjoyment for you, you geddit?"

I thought over his words. I could see his point. At least Ichigo would get off my back. And if this guy got funny, I could easily beat him to a pulp.

"Sure" I smirked, "I'll do it."

His face lit up.

"Haha! Excellent! You wont regret, grimmy-boy!" he stood up and shook my hand, and I scowled at the nickname.

He looked at his watch and smirked up at me

"We've got another few hours or so before the punters start leaving, get out there!"

I cracked my neck and strode out of the tent.

There was silence as the crowd looked at me expectantly.

I grinned and clenched my fists.

"Who thinks they can beat me?" I called, crossing my arms across my bare torso

"You're all trash and you're all weak. C'mon, fight me! Prove me wrong!"

The crowd muttered amongst themselves, some had seen my previous fight, most hadn't.

I saw a buff looking guy grinning at his friends, a chick on his Arm. I strode over to him and got in his face

"You! Think you can do it? Or should I show that chit how good a real man is?"

His friends laughed and called "oh no he didn't" and the guy smiled a bit, but his fist clenched at his sides. I flicked my tongue over my teeth and then addressed the girl by his side

"Hey, how about you and I get together? I can't wait for you to scream my name"

She blushed a bright red and I grinned as the guy pushed me away into the middle of the circle and followed after me. My tactic worked and I laughed.

"Bring it, girl" I taunted and he brought his fists up. He obviously had a reputation to protect.

He lurched forward and swung his fists around; I dodged, slapping him on the cheek as he went by.

I knew I had to draw this fight out, for my own pleasure, if anything. If I ended it too quickly, I wouldn't get any business for the rest of the night. I went for the humiliation approach, and slaps were good for that. He would get annoyed, get tougher, and it would give others the impression that they could beat me.

He twisted and growled at me. I bounced around lightly on my toes.

"Missed me"

He did the same and tried to grab me. I ducked and spun 180, slapping him on the back. He growled and glanced back at his friends. They laughed and then started pointing manically. His face turned to one of confusion before turning back to me, straight into my fist. My audience laughed and flung my arms into the air, grinning wildly. I turned to him slowly and felt the crash of his body into mine. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, squeezing my body. He'd got me with my own stunt, but he made the fatal error of not pinning my arms to my body. I brought my elbow down on the back of his neck. I felt his body shudder under the impact, and although his grip didn't leave completely, it was enough to bring my leg up and kick him in the diaphragm. He staggered backwards,

And looked up at me. His eyes were glazed, eyelids drooping. He was near finished. I tch'd. I hadn't even used much force on him.

"Come on, big guy" I called, one hand in my pocket, "I'll give you a free hit to redeem yourself!"

I stood with my arms open, to show I wasn't joking.

He yelled something incoherent, maybe some primitive war cry of his, and charged into me.

The force knocked me to the ground and his thick hands wrapped around my throat, his body on top of mine. He had anger in his eyes, sure, but not intent to kill. That's why he wouldn't win.

"Go on, do it" I grinned, even with his hands squeezing my windpipe.

His eyes widened a fraction, as if he wasn't aware of what he had been doing. That was my opening. I grabbed one of his wrists and held it tightly, my other fist coming and landing on his elbow with deadly force.

There was a crack. That sweet sound of a bone snapping. The joint didn't come out of his skin, like I'd hoped, but left a large protrusion. He screamed and fell, his weight not equally balanced and I rolled away, getting up and looking down at him. He writhed in agony and screamed a little

"You bastard!" he spat

I wore an indifferent look and shrugged.

"This fight is over" I called to the crowd. Some of the crowd cheered, the rest looked worriedly at the man on the floor.

His friends rushed forward and scooped him up and pulled him away, staring daggers at me. His girlfriend came over to me and tossed some money in my direction

"You're a monster" she scowled.

"We're still on for later then?" I grinned

She slapped me around the face before leaving.

I gave a harsh bark of laughter and looked at the money in my hands.

Riggsby came over to me

"What's this for?" I asked as he patted me on the back

"That's the rules of the game kid, If they beat you, they get £200, if they don't they have to pay us a fraction of the amount. It's the idea that people will do it for the money, thinking they can beat you, but we're the ones that get all the dough."

I smirked and handed the money to him.

"I think you're great and all, but next time, I'd avoid snapping the guys arm off, or no one will want to do it, you get me?"

I nodded. Made sense.

"Good. Go get em kid!"

Riggsby walked around the ring of people

"Come on fellas! Test your strength against my blue eyed monster! There's a chance of 200 big ones straight in your pocket! Give a go! Maybe you'll get lucky!"

A couple of hours passed and we didn't get a lot of business, it turns out people had been spreading the word about me. Everyone was too scared.

Riggsby told me that it was the first night, and that not everyone had heard about the fair yet, so the next few days would be better.

Trouble was, I wasn't the most patient of people.

I sat on a crate outside the tent as people bustled past me, oblivious.

I growled.

Riggsby poked his head out of the tent, a cigar between his teeth

"Hey, Grimm, I'll give it another hour before we pack it up for the night. See if you can get one more fight."

I nodded and stood up, shaking out my arms and bouncing on my feet.

"Come on then!" I yelled

"Come on! Hurry up Tatsuki!"

I rolled my eyes as the 18-suddenly-turned-8 year old tugged on my sleeve

"All right, Orihime, calm down!"

She turned to me, her eyes large, cheeks flushed.

"I don't even know why you want to go. It's a waste of money and everything is so tacky"

"Yeah but, that's what makes it so good!" she squee-d

I smiled, despite myself and followed her deeper into the chaos of the crowd.

"Tatsuki, look!"

"Wow, Tatsuki!"

"Haha look at that!"

"Ohmygosh!"

"Tatsuki!"

I'd sort of lost the will to live a while ago, my stream of consciousness dying down to a steady drip, only increasing a little when she turned to look at me, when I would smile and nod.

Still. It was nice to spend some time with Orihime. I saw her hand over some money to lanky old man, in return for some hoops. I almost face-palmed. Throw-the hoop? Why didn't she just burn the money? Orihime, aim and throwing don't really go together. I walked over to her. Watching and wincing at how poor her shots were. I felt the old guy doing the same next to me

"Hwoh!" she giggled, throwing the hoop like a ninja star.

She turned to me and handed me the last hoop

"Have a go Tatsuki!"

I took the hoop from her and threw it quickly; it bounced around the table of bottles, before rattling around a bottle neck

"Eeeeee! You did it!" Orihime squealed, clapping her hands

I smirked and folded my arms

"Well, what do you win, then?"

The lanky man pulled down a massive purple tiger and handed it to Orihime as she jumped up and down.

She hugged it to her, "its so cuuute! I will call him Bruce Lee!"

I smiled at her

"What a lovely name"

"Tatsuki, what do you want to do?"

'_Go home_' I thought, then blinked

"Uhm... I don't know, there's not much around that I like."

"Well, let's get some candyfloss! You love candyfloss!"

We pushed through the crowds, trying to find a sweet stall with a candyfloss machine. We found one, and Orihime bought some doughnuts too. I looked around as we waited for them to cook and I saw a large ring of people. Curious, I headed towards it and heard a voice from the centre of the ring

"Bring it on! I challenge you, defeat me!"

I felt my pulse quicken. Something that might actually interest me.

"Tatsuki!"

I looked behind me as Orihime skipped over, her arms full of cheap toys, candyfloss and doughnuts. Crumbs were around her mouth

"Are you thinking of fighting that guy?"

I tiptoed and tried to see what the guy looked like, but the audience was too tall.

I nodded "yeah, it would be fun"

Orihime's brows furrowed then her eyes widened

"Uh, Tatsuki, you shouldn't fight that guy…"

I glanced at her over my shoulder, already pushing through

"What? Don't worry, I'll be fine, come on"

"No, Tatsuki, really, don't"

I looked at her a second

"Don't worry, I can handle this."

I made my way to the front, Orihime close behind. I gasped when I saw him there.

The blue haired guy from earlier.

"Come on Tatsuki, look at him, let's go"

I shrugged her grip off her shoulders, suddenly feeling very serious.

"No, Orihime, I need to finish something with this guy."

I watched as he stalked around the edge of the ring, that wild grin on his face.

I smirked and cracked my knuckles, stepping forward. He didn't seem to notice, as his attention was on the crowd as he walked past them, but he was getting closer to me.

"I'll fight you."

He looked over at me and I stood with my arms folded. I walked further into the circle my eyes on him, his on mine.

"You?" he barked out a harsh laugh and I smirked.

He stalked closer, his bare chest showing muscles and past battles. I glanced down at myself and wondered what the crowd was thinking.

Time to prove them wrong

"Let's see if there is a winner this time" I smirked as I unfolded my arms and brought them up in front of me, getting into a fighting stance. I glanced at Orihime and saw she was on the phone to someone.

"We'd better make this quick, I predict some idiot with orange hair will come and ruin it again."

He smirked, "how's your face?"

"Fine, how's your head?" I defended and glanced at the scab on his temple.

"Fine"

There was a moment of silence before I dashed forwards and aimed a kick at his chest. He dodged left and threw his fist at my face. I blocked with my left and jabbed with my right, into his stomach. It made contact and he staggered back. The crowd gasped, the first time he'd been hit, probably. He grabbed my wrist, still in strike and pulled me towards him, I stumbled from surprise and he wrapped he free hand around my neck, lifting me off the ground. His eyes widened, bright and powerful and the Cheshire cat grin spread even further. I struggled, my hands clawing at his arm. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled his body towards mine, striking down on the bridge of his nose with my forehead. He released me and grabbed his nose and I quickly got up, wincing at the pain in my head and ignoring the stars in my vision.

"What the fuck is your head made of?" I yelled

He laughed and wiped his face, smearing blood.

Before I could process it, he shot forward and hit me in the sternum, sending me backwards, but then he was behind me too and elbowed me in the back, right where it was still stinging from earlier

This time I did fall to the floor, and I got up on my hands and knees, drawing in deep laboured breaths. I heard him approaching, steadily.

I bounced up onto my toes and swept my leg around, pulling his feet from underneath him. He fell on his back and I jumped on him, pinning his wrists to the ground. I smirked at him and he joined in, then he pouted his lips and kissed the air, winking at me. My eyes widened and I drew my head back,feeling a heat flare up my neck and across my cheeks. Then his feet were on my stomach and he kicked me off. I coughed harshly and then he was on top of me, my wrists pinned. He grinned, and then let a string of spit leave his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's disgusting!" I struggled as the spit got closer and I heard the audience laughing at my misfortune. I tried to kick him off me but his body had my legs pinned too.

"Seriously, stop it!" I glanced around me and saw Orihime watching with wide eyes, no longer on the phone.

I breathed in deeply and tried to calm myself, which is hard when some weirdo has fucking spit hanging inches above your face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He blinked and sucked it up.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjacquez"

"Tatsuki Arisawa, and don't you forget it."

I pulled my wrists away from each other. His grip was strong enough to keep them down, but not stop their movements. As all his weight was on his arms, when I pulled them away he fell forward. Bracing myself, my head made contact with his again, but this time it was forehead against forehead and the pain shot through me. He rolled off me and my hands went to my head. Two head butts in one fight against a guy whose head is made of concrete is not a good idea.

"Owww…" I moaned and sat up, my vision swirling. I saw orange and sensed something. Ichigo was here. As I blinked away the shapes and colours I saw him move closer.

"Hey buddy, whaddyou think you're doing?" some short guy intercepted him

"That's my friend! What are you doing, letting her fight him? Do you want her to die?"

My brows furrowed, anger rising.

"Whaddyou mean? She's insane! She's landed more blows on him than him on her!"

"w-what?"

My vision finally returned to normal and I stood up, staggering a little and I ignored Ichigo. I saw Grimmjow was already up, forehead and face bleeding. I felt warm liquid dripping down and I guessed I was too.

He grinned and I smirked a little.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing, stop it!" Ichigo called. I rolled my eyes and dashed towards Grimmjow.

We dodged each others attacks successfully, occasionally catching the other one out. I felt my forearms aching from bruising and my back was in agony. Through my tiredness, I wasn't really enjoying myself anymore and I saw that Grimmjow had lost his smiled too. I wondered how he'd even got into this situation in the first place. Being a carnival fighter isn't exactly something that's advertised in the newspapers. I guess-

A hand wrapped around my throat and my body was slammed into the ground. I cursed myself for getting distracted.

"Tatsuki!" I heard someone yell

Grimmjow had a weird look on his face, and then I saw his other hand raised into a fist. He brought it down towards me.

I didn't flinch.

It stopped, mere centimetres away from my face. Grimmjow grinned and let go of my neck.

"You're one crazy chick."

I smiled wearily.

"You're one hard headed guy."

He stood up and I did too, dusting myself off.

He folded his arms and looked at me.

"I'll give you time to recover, but then I'm going to fight you again."

I blinked and laughed, then winced, then smiled, feeling stupid. I looked up at him, strands of blue were plastered to his head with blood, and the whole style had seemed to fall apart. He was just a mess of blue and red.

I guess I couldn't judge, I probably looked a state too. My black hair was damp from sweat and blood and hung in my face. Black. And Blue.

"You're on, Grimmjow."

The short guy that was talking to Ichigo came over to us

"That was incredible, you two, hey doll, what's your name?"

"Tatsuki"

He turned to the crowd

"Everyone! Give it up for Grimmjow and Tatsuki! Weren't they incredible?"

The audience cheered and clapped and it felt so good. I grinned and looked at Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime smiled and clapped, but Ichigo sort of scowled at nothing. I frowned, feeling bitter.

I punched Grimmjow lightly on the shoulder "I'll see ya, though next time, don't spit on my fucking face."

He smirked

"No promises."

I made my way over to Orihime, legs feeling weak, arms feeling heavy. I smiled at her

"Wow, Tatsuki, I didn't realise you were so good!"

I smiled, pride swelling in my chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo hissed at me. The pride boiled away to nothing.

"Pardon?" I scowled

"Picking fights with Grimmjow? What the fuck was that about? Are you stupid?"

"No. it's none of your business." I replied harshly, using the same line he'd used on me when I'd pushed him for Orihime's whereabouts. I thought about leaving it there, but then I turned on him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"I may not be as strong as you and all your little friends in your 'black-kimono-club' but I'm not weak. Don't you ever fucking forget that, Kurosaki" His eyebrows shot up and his mouth was open. I saw Orihime's shocked expression too. Feeling angry and hurt and a whole bunch of negative emotions and an unfamiliar stinging in my eyes, I ignored it and Turned away, pushing through the crowds and back to my house.

I hated him. My best friend. I hated him.

Riggsby had congratulated me on the fight, told me I was incredible. I nodded. Seemed pretty accurate. He said not to worry about Tatsuki not paying since no-one technically won, and that it was pure entertainment and some people had given him money. He started rambling about betting and boxing and I looked out to the crowd. I felt Ichigo's reiatsu, dark waves rolling off him and spotted him yelling at Tatsuki. I strained my ears enough to hear their conversation.

Then Tatsuki's reiatsu spiked and hurt and venom and hate flowed from her. She stormed off through the crowd.

I frowned.

Ichigo turned to Orihime

"What the hell was that about?"

Orihime bit her lip, hands fidgeting in front of her.

"She knows. She knows so much more than we thought."

Ichigo ran his hands through his hair

"Shit. We can't tell her. Not everything"

"Why not? She deserves to know the truth."

"We- we just can't. She can't know. I'll think of something. I'll see you, Inoue" and he left. Orihime watched him go before she turned and headed home.

I scowled to myself.

Some friends they are. Tatsuki isn't stupid and she isn't weak. She should know what Ichigo and his little Shinigami scum friends are up to.

If he won't tell her, I will.

* * *

yah.. a carnival right? LOL yeah i don't know how it happened either.

also, if anyone can think of a decent reason why Tatsuki can't know about shinigami and junk will you tell me? I can't think of anything good.

I don't know if you've gathered by now or not, but i freaking hate Ichigo. haha, main characters suck.

And do you think Grimmjow was Ooc? i'll toughen him up in chapter 33333333333 3

review and I'll give you a pancake!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha look! A new chapter. Okay so I actually have a plot for this story now, so woo!

thanks to everyone who reviewed- you make me want to write forever! 3

Tell me if you think its going too fast?

* * *

Ch 3

As the carnival packed away I felt the familiar pangs of hunger in my stomach and fished the £50 out of my pocket, the paper crumpled and floppy. I pulled on my vest and hoody, and my arms ached from the action. I sneered at the weakness of the gigai. If I wasn't in this stupid thing…

"Hey Grimm!"

I turned and Riggsby strode over and patted me on the back.

"Good show today, Grimm, good show. That last fight? Whoa, just blew me away! That girl, she had guts eh?" he nudged me in the side and winked. I blinked.

"How'd you two meet anyway?"

I rubbed the back of my head.

"We both hate that orange haired guy" I shrugged

He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and brought it to his lips

"She was a feisty one, eh? Hahah... and those legs" he wriggled his eyebrows at me

I scoffed at him and turned away.

"Whatever"

"Hey, be back here around noon, you got it?" he called after me. I waved my hand over my shoulder and continued on my way back to my perch.

I bought some food from one of the stalls and arrived at the tree, eating some fruit dipped in hard sticky delicious and a bag of 'doughnuts' in my hand. I paused when I reached the tree.

Why was I even surprised?

Tatsuki stood, looking down over the town.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I sneered, making my way over to her.

She jumped at my voice and turned to me. Her eyebrows shot down in confusion

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I fucking live here." I said, climbing into the tree. I winced as my muscles ached. I settled into my position and finished the 'toffee apple' and threw the stick away, opening the bag of doughnuts.

"You live here?"

"Did I stutter?"

She rubbed the back of her head and looked away, then turned back to look over the town.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated my mouth full.

She didn't turn around.

"I come here to…clear my thoughts. I needed to calm down."

I chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

"Ichigo."

She nodded then turned around.

"I fucking hate his guts."

"I fucking hate all of him." I smirked and a smile tugged at her lips. She folded her arms and walked towards the base of my tree. I saw the deep purple bruises on her face and arms.

"How did you end up living in a tree?" she questioned, the smile still visible.

"Had no where else to go" I shrugged

She tapped her chin in thought and looked me over. I grinned

"See something you like?"

She blinked as the blood rushed to her face again, like it had done in our fight.

"Your face is covered in blood." She stated, tucking her hair behind her ear, eyes looking everywhere but at me. I breathed out through my nose and rubbed my forehead. It was sticky from blood. I looked down at her

"So?"

She glanced at the floor, sticking her hands in her pockets then looked up at me

"You could stay at mine for a bit, get yourself cleaned up. It could get infected."

I blinked at her and she avoided my gaze.

"You know, I don't want you using that as an excuse for me to not kick your ass again." She added quickly.

I laughed and jumped down from the tree, walking up to her

"Excuse me? I might be wrong, but it sounded as though you thought you won."

She grinned and looked me in the eyes.

"Maybe I damaged your hearing with that kick, but you heard right."

"I think all those blows to your head have damaged your already fragile brain."

She laughed and hit me in the shoulder.

"Fuck you"

"If you insist"

She turned away, rubbing her head and walked the direction to town.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, hands of her hips

"Are you coming or not?"

I laughed again and followed after her, shaking my head. She smiled and continued to walk.

I watched her walking in front of me, her hands in her pockets. Unaware that she was letting the Sexta Espada into her home.

Well.

Ex-Espada.

I frowned and let my eyes wander. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a baggy jumper and scruffy shoes.

Riggsby was right. She did have good legs. I noticed dark purple bruises, turning yellow at the edges, on her thigh. I realised it was from when I'd grabbed her leg in our first fight.

I smirked. She was fragile.

And she was strong.

I couldn't understand how Ichigo could think she was weak.

I breathed in, remembering the conversation I'd overhead.

I scratched my chin. It seemed like Ichigo was pretty intent on keeping everything a secret. Orihime might crack and tell, although, if Ichigo asked her really nicely, she'd do whatever she could for 'Kurosaki-kun'. I rolled my eyes at the memory of her in Las Noches, always moaning about him and sitting weak and pathetic on the sidelines.

They were all so predictable. Every one of them. Like, Ichigo is probably talking to that Urahara about me right now. What would they do? Decide to keep me in cuffs instead?

Just fucking try it.

I growled to myself. Why was I letting myself get worked up about this?

It's Ichigo's face, I concluded. The very image of it in my mind makes me want to pull off his skin and break his bones and cut and stab and-and-

"Grimmjow, are you okay?"

I blinked and saw Tatsuki's face in mine, a worried look in her eyes.

"What?"

"You were giving off some crazy energy, man."

I looked up and saw we had stopped outside a door. Must be her place. I looked around, it seemed pretty decent.  
She unlocked the front door and went in, standing aside for me. Closing the door, she pushed past me, rubbing her forehead.

"My head fucking kills. Is your skull made of rock or something?"

I smirked and followed her into her apartment. It was large, but fairly basic. Not a lot of clutter. The kitchen joined into the living area, with a corridor that lead to a bathroom and bedroom. The living room was just a sofa and a TV, shelves of DVDs. She rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchenette and pulled out a packet, popping two white pills from the plastic. She threw them in her mouth and chewed them.

"You need a shower"

"I s'pose."

"It wasn't a question." she smiled, an eyebrow raised. She lead me to her bathroom and showed me how it worked, chucking some fresh towels in after me.

I breathed out when I heard the water running. I ran my hands through my hair and felt exhaustion creeping up on me.

Then I felt my face heat up.

What the hell did I do that for? Why did I invite him to come and stay here? That guy is crazy powerful!

And Ichigo has some weird grudge against him. Orihime knew him too. I'll have to find out how they know each other.

I recognise Grimmjow. Or, his energy or something. I don't know. I remember seeing Ichigo there, in his black kimono and Grimmjow... Or

I shrugged and sighed. I'm too tired for this right now. Besides. I have to find him somewhere to sleep. Well. That somewhere was definitely the couch. There was nowhere else, and although it might be too small, it was definitely going to be better than a tree.

I'd found a load of blankets and pillows and chucked them on the sofa and Grimmjow came out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and one Round his neck. I found my face heating up. Fucking naked guy right next to me. He rubbed his hair roughly with the towel, strands of blue falling over his face. I could see it better now that the blood was gone. Then.

"Oh god! Grimmjow!"

My hands clasped over my mouth.

His eyes widened slightly at my reaction and he looked behind him.

"What?"

"y-your nose... I broke your nose..."

His eyebrows shot down in confusion and he ran into the bathroom, to the mirror. I ran after him.

"My nose! My beautiful, beautiful nose!"

"Uhh ohmygod, I'm so sorry... I... I can fix it for you?"

"Fix it? How could you fix it?" he yelled, almost hysterical.

"I'll just, err, pop it back into place."

I pulled him to the couch, feeling very guilty and embarrassed and ran over to my freezer, pulling out a bag of frozen peas, wrapping a tea towel around it.

"Put this on your nose for a bit"

He sniffed and did so and I paced around for a bit, fidgeting with my hands.

"It's okay. I saw someone do this once so, you'll be fine..." I assured. Myself, more than him.

I breathed out shakily, and rubbing my hands on my shorts.

"Okay, come one, let's do this."

Grimmjow looked at me worriedly.

I brought a chair up opposite him, shifting in closer and our knees touched. I brought the makeshift ice bag away from his nose and inspected the damage I'd done. It wasn't so bad... Just sort of bent at the top. I just had to... Put it back into place.

"Okay, so this...might hurt"

I saw his jaw clench and I pressed his nose gently, feeling the cartilage move under my fingers

"ow."

"Okay, I'll do it on the count of three."

"One...two..."

Before I reached three I held my breath and pushed the cartilage into the right place and it made a slurppop noise.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH FUUCCKKK WHAT THE OHMYSHITFUUUUUCCCKKKK!"

I jumped back as he stood up, holding his nose and stepping away. I followed him with the ice bag, forcing it into his hands

"be quiet. You'll wake the neighbours." I said calmly and awkwardly rubbed his back.

"HOW CAN I BE QUIET WHEN YOU JUST FUCKING! WITH MY NOSE AND SHIT!" he snatched the ice bag and buried his face into it. He breathed deeply for a few moments.

"You didn't even fucking get to three. Can't you count or shit?" he mumbled into the bag. I could imagine his scowl. I smirked and sat him down in the sofa.

"Come on; let me see your face."

"No"

I breathed out through my nose.

"Come on, I won't touch it or anything. Let me see if it looks alright"

"no. Fuck off." he moaned

"Stop being a fucking 4 year old and let me see your face!" I tried to pull the bag off him, but he held it to his face. I clawed it angrily and hit him in the shoulder.

"Go away!"

As we both pulled at the bag, it tore and the contents fell to the floor, frozen peas covering the floor and sofa.

"Fucking perfect!" I growled, standing up and crossing my arms angrily, "you can pick those up. If they're not cleaned by tomorrow I'll fucking break your jaw"

Grimmjow pulled the bag away from his face and scowled at me, before looking at the peas. His nose looked fine, but I'd have a proper look tomorrow.

"Don't give me that fucking look." I scoffed before sauntering away to my room and slamming the door. On the other side I rubbed my face and breathed in deeply. Is this what it's like to be a parent? Shit. They must have no fun.

I rubbed my head and remembered it was still covered in blood. Screw having a shower, if I went out it would make my whole storm out seem like a waste. I grabbing some cleansing wipes I rubbed the blood and dirt and sweat away.

Looking in the mirror I saw the full extent of my injuries. My forehead was red and swollen, skin scraped away from the surface. My cheek was covered in a deep dark bruise and my lips were cut. My arms were littered with bruises and I saw the rough bruise on my thigh from when he'd grabbed me. The shaped of his hand was visible.

I lifted up my jumper and turned around; wincing from the pain I looked over my shoulder and saw my reflection. My back had a yellow bruise the spread all he way across and up to my bra strap. Ow. I changed into my baggy t-shirt I wore to bed and climbed in, trying to get comfortable.

Why had I let that maniac into my house?

Because we're friends?

I rolled over, frowning

No.

Because you felt sorry for him?

...sort of.

Because you like him?

I turned over onto my back

No! I... Why would my conscience even suggest such a thing? I don't like him. I don't know him. He's violent and rude and aggressive and...

Just like you.

Stupid conscience. Shut up.

No. He's a dick. He's just good to fight with and we both hate Ichigo right now.

And he's funny

and he's good looking.

I growled to myself.

Stop thinking. Just go to sleep. Grimmjow is not attractive! Well. He is ...but not to me! I met him like... What this morning?

Why the fuck is he here!

I rolled over again.

I tossed and turned a lot that night.

I glared at her retreating figure then eyed the peas on the floor. Fuck that shit. What do I look like? A maid? Fuck no.

Shit my nose fucking hurts.

I stormed into the bathroom to make sure she'd fucking done it right, slipping on the peas but regaining my balance quickly.

I looked in the mirror and turned my head from side to side. It was better. It was the right shape, just red and swollen at the top, a cut on the bridge. I sulked and headed back into the living room, annoyed that she did a good job. Why did it have to hurt so fucking much, too?

I saw the pillows and blankets on the sofa and sighed, arranging them on the sofa.

Why did she invite me here?

Why did I even agree?

Sure, this sofa was like, a million times better than that tree, but…

I growled and sat down, something swelling in the pit of my stomach.

I wasn't used to people being nice to me. Whenever Aizen smiled and acted nice he'd fucking cut your arm off or some shit.

Fuck.

I looked at the peas on the floor and grumbled to myself as I started picking them up.

* * *

Ooooh there you go! 3

Tell me if you think anything is wrong with it, mkay?

peas out. of the pod.


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaaaaaaaaaay! A new chapter, for you, my lovelies.

If you reviewed, then I love you. I hope you like.

* * *

Ch4

I woke with a start and sat up in bed, wondering why my whole body ached. Then I remembered Grimmjow and the fact that he was sleeping in my living streamed in through my window. It must be late.

I sighed to myself and got out of bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I opened the door as silently as I could and peeked out. I saw two feet hanging off the end of the sofa and heard heavy breathing. Good. He's still asleep. I noticed the hem of his jeans.

And clothed. Even better.

I blinked and looked around.

There were no peas. All gone.

I checked around the room then looked in the bin and saw them in there with the bag wrapper.

My eyebrows rose in surprise and I smiled. Something swelling in my chest.

I didn't actually expect him to do it.

How…

Civilised.

I tiptoed over to him and leaned over the sofa, checking his face. I could have done a shit job and then I'd have to take him to Ichigo's dad's clinic. And neither of us wants to be anywhere near there.

I tentatively moved the strands of shocking blue hair out of his face and checked the nose.

I seemed fine, pretty good actually. I smiled slightly to myself, proud that I'd done such a good job. It was a little swollen and bruised, a little cut at the top, but overall was fine

I looked down at his sleeping form. The deep scowl was gone and his mouth was slightly open. He had teal markings under his eyes that I hadn't really noticed before. He had a bruise on his forehead, but it wasn't as bad as mine. Seems as though I'd taken the worst of the damage. He also had a cut on his eyebrow going to his temple from where I'd kicked him.

I exhaled and suddenly he sat up, eyes wide open.

There was a smack as out foreheads met and I fell backwards, landing on my ass.

"Shit!" I moaned and clutched my head

He got on his knees and looked at me over the sofa

"What the fuck was that about?" he yelled, fingers digging into the leather, "you got a thing for watching people sleep?"

I brought my hand away from my face and glared

"I was checking your nose, since someone was a whining little bitch and wouldn't let me look yesterday." I growled.

He sneered and rubbed his head

"You didn't have to get so close" he muttered and sat back down on the couch.

I felt my cheeks heating up and I stood up and stretched out my back.

"Whatever." I mumbled in response and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water soothed my aching muscles and all my worries seemed to wash away. I inspected the bruises and they had worsened slightly, turning more yellow at the edges, dark spots of blue and red in the middle. I quickly washed my hair and dried it roughly.

I wrapped the towel tightly around me and peeked out of the door before deciding the coast was clear.

I walked across the corridor to my room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I screamed and Grimmjow looked around and his face remained passive

"Looking around" he shrugged

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I screamed and pushed him out the door, slamming and locking it behind me.

I blinked when I was outside, the hard wood of the door slamming against my back.

"Bittch..." I hissed and rubbed my head.

"I was only curious!" I yelled through the door.

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat!" she yelled back.

I opened my mouth to retort then closed it, not knowing exactly what she meant.

I shrugged it off and went about exploring the rest of the place.

I didn't get what all the fuss was. It was just another room. I didn't even see much.

I went to the kitchenette and looked through all the cupboards. Bright packets of food stared back at me, plates and mugs and bottles. I looked through a big cold white cupboard and saw fresh vegetables and fruit. I pulled an apple out of a bag and bit a chunk out of it. It tasted a lot better than all the other human crap I'd eaten so far.

I stalked around the room, pushing and prodding things. I went to a desk thing, with four black rings on the top and buttons down the side. I was about to press a button with a flame on it when I heard her door open and Tatsuki came shuffling out, wearing an oversized black jumper and some red leggings and a pair of worn out slippers.

She frowned at me then her eyebrows rose

"Oh, um thanks"

"For what?"

"Picking up those peas"

"Oh."

I scratched my chin, feeling stupid for some reason.

I shrugged and tore another chunk out of the juicy fruit.

She walked over to the kitchenette and pulled some things out of the cupboards. A tall thin box that rattled and a bowl. She walked over to the fridge and got some milk out, she smirked at me.

"I knew you'd do it, too scared that I'd follow through with that threat on your jaw"

I laughed sarcastically

"You think you're so clever, don't you?"

She nodded, pouring cereal and milk into the bowl.

"I don't think, I know"  
I huffed and folded my arms, thinking of a comeback.

She smirked at me, eyes mischievous as she ate a spoonful of her breakfast.

"Nice comeback"

I sneered and turned away, looking at a clock on the wall, not really knowing what to make of it. We had no need for such things in Hueco Mundo.

"Hey Tatsuki"

"Mmm?"

"When's noon?"

"Mmm about 2 hours ago" She said with her mouth full

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I was meant to be at work two hours ago."

She choked on her cereal and put the bowl down.

"You should go!"

"Yeah..."

"Out! Go to work!"

I shrugged on my vest and hoody and left, walking casually.

"With a little more urgency!" she called and I gave her the middle finger over my shoulder.

I felt Tatsuki's eyes on me as I walked further away.

I knew she was wondering if I'd go back there tonight.

So was I.

I sighed to myself and closed the door.

Would he come back tonight?

Why I was even bothered if he did or not. I shouldn't be. I mean... He's welcome to. Sure.

I pulled my cereal bowl with me as I shuffled to the sofa, sort of happy when I saw the duvet and pillows still there. I wrapped the cover around me and it was still warm.

It smelt dusky after being unused in my airing cupboard for so long, but it also smelled of something I couldn't quite place. I turned on the TV and smiled to myself, feeling completely relaxed.

Orihime was safe.

My friends are all safe.

I'm safe.

I'm happy.

Everything is as it should be.

Ichigo is a dick, but I'm getting pretty used to that.

I'm warm.

I have delicious cereal.

The TV buzzed onto Jeremy Kyle.

And Jeremy Kyle is on too.

Excellent.

I grinned and watched, the storyline reading 'I walked in on my husband having a threesome with male prostitutes. How Can I trust you to be a good father?'

I cackled and made myself comfortable. This was going to be a good one.

*Knock knock!*

what the fuuuu...

I glared at the door as I stalked towards it.

"Who's there?" I called

"It's me!"

I recognised Orihime's voice and opened the door.

She smiled sweetly at me and I welcomed her in

"Hello Tatsuki-Chan! I just thought I'd-"

Her hands clasped over her mouth

"Tatsuki! Your face! Are you okay?"

I paused, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then I remembered my bruises and cuts.

"Oh I'm fine" I waved my hand at her, "I've been in worse"

She nodded slowly then smiled again

"Well, I brought you some cakes I made, they're delicious!"  
I eyed the green sponge with blue icing suspiciously and smiled quickly, hiding my true feelings about it

"Wow. What flavour are they?"

"I don't know, I just put green things in it!"

"...wow sounds...great"

She put the Tupperware box on the kitchen counter and looked over to my sofa

"Tatsuki-Chan; did someone sleep over last night?" She asked innocently

I paused and rubbed my chin, glancing over at the duvet on the sofa left over from Grimmjow.

"Ehhh no... There was a good movie on last night, so... I camped I front of the TV"

I lied

Why? Why had I lied to my best friend about Grimmjow? Some guy I'd only just met.

Some guy Orihime and Ichigo knew. Somehow.

Orihime blinked slowly, as if assessing something in her head, and then she smiled brightly. I noticed it didn't reach her eyes. It was that fake one she did in front of everyone.

"Okay then! What film was it?"

"Alien." I answered quickly

A little too quickly

I saw her bite her lip a little and look away before looking into my eyes.

I glanced away and headed into the kitchenette, heat rising up my neck.

"Can I get you anything?" Switching the kettle on

"No, thank you" she answered.

I blinked. She always had green tea when she came over to my house. I turned around and the whole room suddenly felt very small and stuffy. It was awkward. I couldn't think of anything to say. I scratched my head and Orihime looked sad.

She knew something was up.

I looked to the duvet and noticed my mistake

She knew that that was the spare duvet. Mine was red. This was white. It was the one she always used when she stayed over.

I swallowed and looked over to her.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I've got to go! I forgot, I'm meeting Rangiku for lunch"

She hugged my quickly. We barely touched. Then she was gone, without even meeting my eyes.

The door closed and it was quiet.

The auburn haired girl reached his house quickly and knocked on the door with urgency. It opened and she forgot about the feelings she had for this man. Forgot to blush or stutter or act like an idiot. This was important.

"It's Tatsuki…and Grimmjow" she said.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he ushered her inside.

I ran my hands through my damp hair, feeling empty but full of guilt. It ate away at me and I looked at my cereal. I'd lost my appetite. I threw the bowl in the sink and held my head in my hands.

I should ring her. Tell her the truth. I don't know why I even lied. I know I hate it when people lie to me. Like Ichigo. I'm no better than him. I'm such a hypocrite.

I pulled the phone off the wall and dialled Orihime's number from memory.

I paced around anxiously as the line rang.

No answer.

I tried her mobile number.

I rang twice before I was silenced.

Twice.

She'd looked at it and declined the call.

I slammed the phone back on the hook and growled to myself. Pent up emotions were getting the better of me.

Maybe the phone was in her bag and unlocked.

I didn't believe my own stories.

I scowled over at the white duvet, messy on the sofa.

I inhaled sharply and grabbed my coat from the back of the door and pulled on my trainers.

The door slammed shut behind me.

I ran to her house. I knocked urgently on the door but there was no answer. I peeked through her windows and it seemed empty, even though she was meant to be sharing with that woman and white haired kid.

I doubted very much that Orihime had gone to lunch with that Rangiku. More likely she's gone to-

Ichigo's.

I ran across town to his.

I panted and banged angrily on the door. I felt my jumper sticking to my body from sweat. My muscles really weren't ready for me to be running around just yet.

I scowled at the door. I knew they were here. I could feel it.

They knew I was here too.

I growled.

"Come on! Open up!" I yelled to his window

His door eventually opened and I fixed Ichigo with a glare

"Is she upstairs?"

I pushed past him and ran up the stairs.

I barged into his room and saw Orihime sat on the floor. She looked surprised. I went over to her and knelt by her side.

"I'm sorry Orihime" I said, not meeting her gaze.

"I lied to you. Someone did stay over."

"Grimmjow" I heard Ichigo say coldly behind me, I turned and he was leaning against his now closed door with his arms folded and a scowl on his features.

I nodded.

"Yeah, he stayed over." I said.

"Why? Did he follow you home?" Ichigo asked

"Did he hurt you, Tatsuki?" Orihime said softly

I looked from one to the other with a bewildered expression

I realised they were waiting for an answer.

"What? No! He wouldn't- no, I asked him to stay"

They wore similar expressions of surprise.

"I invited him to stay over because he was living in a fucking tree! What was I supposed to do?"

"He's dangerous, Tatsuki, you shouldn't affiliate with the likes of him." Ichigo scolded.

I rolled my eyes, irritation seeping through me.

"Oh really. And since when have you cared who I 'affiliated' with? I should be warning you, Ichigo. You're the one with the sword wielding friends" I hissed, folding my arms.

His mouth opened then closed.

"Tatsuki, I don't want-"

I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm fed up with you Ichigo. What, are you going to tell me that it's none of my business again?"

I was seething.

"Well, Ichigo, you can't decide what it is I can and can't do. You're allowed to say who I can be around, who I can talk to, what I can know. But When I want to know something, it's none of my business!" I felt my fists clenching at my sides.

"No, Tatsuki! It's not like that!" I heard Orihime assuring behind me.

I turned to her

"What is it like, then?" I spat.

Her mouth opened but no words came out. She looked to Ichigo for help. I turned back to him

His face softened.

"I don't want you to get caught up in this, Tatsuki. I don't want you to get hurt."

Now, anyone else would be assured by this, see it as a suitable answer. It showed he cared about my wellbeing, right?

Wrong.

So fucking wrong.

I hit him in the face. My fist colliding with his skin didn't give me any of the pleasure I had hoped it would. It just made me feel worse. Like a parent that hits their kid.

"I'm not weak, Ichigo!" I screamed at him, "I don't want to be protected by you!" my voice was reaching hysterical.

"I'm a protector! I- I'm strong, I shouldn't need to be protected!"

"I thought you'd realise that" I said quietly, my throat felt red and raw, my eyes stung.

I realised I was crying.

I can't cry

I wiped my eyes fiercely, looking away.

I can't cry in front of him

It's a sign of weakness.

I looked him in the eyes. His were wide and hurt

"I don't want your pity, or any friendship that's based upon that pity." I pushed past him.

"Tatsuki-Chan!"

"…Tatsuki"

I walked out of his house and I looked at my feet.

I felt empty again

And cold.

My heart felt like ice.

I trusted my feet to take me somewhere safe. I vaguely noticed the ground underneath had turned from concrete to grass.

I looked up

I saw my tree

My haven

I sniffed and stumbled towards it. My movements felt heavy and slow.

I touched the rough bark softly. It was hard. It was strong.

It was alone, it didn't need friends.

It was strong by itself. I people knew it was strong, from looking at it.

I want to be like the tree.

I fell to my knees turned and leant against the tree.

My fingers brushed lightly over the marks I'd made. My name in the tree. Trying to combine us. No. I wasn't like the tree. Not yet.

I wasn't worthy to be there.

I picked up a rock and pulled it through the bark, scratching a line though my name.

Tatsuki Arisawa

* * *

There you go. I dunno how I feel about it. The last bit was meant to have a line through it. I though you could do it on here. You probably can, I'm just being stupid.

Also, in case you don't know, Jeremy Kyle is like a chat/help show thing that is funny as fuck. It's like Jerry springer or maury or judge judy.. I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaha remember me? lol sorry for the long lack of updation. It's the dreaded 5th chapter. I can never do it. But now i have! huzzah! tell me what you think, love y'all!

* * *

Ch5

I reached the carnival and walked into Riggsby's tent. He looked up at me from behind a newspaper, the fat cigar between his lips.

"You're late"

I shrugged and sat down opposite him, folding my arms

"I woke up late"

He folded the paper and set it down. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" Make sure doesn't happen again."

I shrugged again and leant back into the chair, folding my arms behind my head.

"What's the deal for today then? Same thing?"

Riggsby nodded and scratched his bristled jaw.

"Mm, draw the fights out longer, pick people with women or who are around friends, use humiliation, don't kill anyone, don't break anyone's arm in two, you gotit?"

I noticed dark rings around his eyes, and his apprehensive behaviour. He wasn't letting on everything. He was stressed about something. I looked at him down my nose, evaluating.

His eyes snapped on me and he sneered

"Well, go on, get out there! Money doesn't grow on trees!"

I stood up slowly, brushing my self off before sauntering out of the tent.

It was bright and clear outside. Fresh, after the dingy Smokey tent. Fellow carnies were setting up their equipment, food cooking, ride testing.

I stretched my arms out in front of me and pushed them up high, bending my body sideways. I felt the ache of my muscles and my back clicked several times.

That bitch Tatsuki, ruined my beautiful bod.

I was still stretching when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, handsome"

I turned and saw a woman, older than me. Dark blue make up around her eyes, bright red hair pulled up on top of her head. Beads and jewels hung from her neck and wrists. She was leaning on a signpost that read 'fortune telling'

I glanced at it then back at her.

She pulled a thin long cigarette to her thin red lips and took a drag.

"You're new here" she said, more than asked.

Her voice was low and husky from so many cigarettes.

I nodded anyway, folding my arms into another stretch. She smirked and sauntered over to me, long black dress dragging behind her. She moved her hips too much when she walked. As she got closer I saw she was a lot older than I'd thought (stupid shit Gigai eyesight) she had thin wrinkly arms and her face was plastered in white foundation. Trying to fill in the cracks but it only made them worse.

"So you're the guy everyone's been talking about. The mad man with blue hair and eyes to match. They say you're a predator and that you like to play rough. So do I."

I felt my skin crawling as this old hag tried to come on to me.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing the field?" I spat and her smile thinned.

"touchy, touchy"

She pulled my hand out of my stretch and turned it over, studying my palm

"Get off me" i snapped

"What, don't you want to know your fortune for free?"

I paused

"My fortune?"

"Your future."

I remained quiet and she ran her fingers over the lines of my palm.

"Ohh"

"Hmm"

"Oh I see"

I found myself becoming irritated

"What? What does it say?"

"You're very strong. Very determined and passionate"

"Tch. Thanks for telling me something I already knew."

She smiled wryly and continued.

"You've faced a great loss. There's a break in your life line. Something happened that's changed your life. For the worse. My guess is that you're still recovering."

I frowned. I was sceptical. But it seemed accurate to a point.

"I know all of that. What's going to happen?"

"This is your heat line. It's faint, but it gets deeper by here," She tapped my palm.

"So what does that mean?"

"You're going to fall in love. Or you already have."

"Pfft!"

I pulled my hand out of grasp and laughed harshly.

"Love? Me? Pah hah ha!"

She folded her arms gracefully and nodded

"You're crazy, lady. A little senile perhaps. You've got it all wrong"

She frowned and dropped her cigarette to the floor, stepping on it quickly

"That's not all I saw. There's something else. Something big is coming. Something dangerous."

I laughed again, clutching my sides. She turned and left, a deep frown etched into her features.

What an idiot.

Love

Hah!

If she were any good, she would have seen that I'm not exactly a fucking human. I haven't lived my life out through these hands. Moron.

The day progressed slowly before the public started walking around. I taunted and teased but nobody was taking my bait. I was angry, pent up emotions. I wanted to kick and hit and bite, I hadn't had my daily dose and I could tell Riggsby was frustrated too. He poked his head out every now and then, heavy waves rolling off him. He seemed pretty edgy, his eyes jumped from person to person, as if he was looking for someone. Or someone was looking for him.

Eventually someone took enough interest that I could actually use; I could push them into fighting me. At this point I was desperate to feel flesh against my fists, but I had to control myself enough to make the fight last, and to not break anything major. I pushed him around a bit, kicked the back of his legs, and slapped his cheek. He was getting frustrated, but so was I.

So far he hadn't even made a move towards me. He faced me, fists raised as if to strike, yet nothing.

"Come on!" I yelled, "Hit me!"

* * *

I woke with a start. I blinked, my eyes feeling thick and sticky. My clothes were damp, my bum completely numb. I looked around, having momentarily lost my memory. Grass, cliff, town, tree, name.

Tatsuki Arisawa

Ahh

My confrontation with Ichigo rushed through my head and my body felt heavy. I sighed and rubbed my eyes slowly. I felt bad, but not for saying it to him, I knew it was true, that's what hurt. We weren't friends any more. We couldn't be. We are too different. He's out of my reach now, and he's taking Orihime with him. Or she's following him of her own accord. I frowned to myself then shook my head.

Nope

Stop thinking like this.

I yawned and realised I had no idea what the time was. Well, it was still light, although the sky was darkening a little.

I stood up slowly, and my legs burned.

Ouch

I forgot about that. The fact that my body was completely destroyed. Stupid Grimmjow.

There was a loud, piercing scream and my blood went cold.

I turned slowly and saw a thing, a monster. Its skin was scaled stark white and it had a snake like body but with long, thin legs. Three sets of black eyes sat on either side of its head. Deep claws sunk into the soft ground and a heavy growl rang through its chest.

I felt my breath catching in my throat. Everything about this-this _thing_ screamed pain and panic and death and predator. And I couldn't run. I couldn't move. I was scared. Petrified. Me. Tatsuki Arisawa. Scared.

The thing hissed at me, its voice soft but loud.

"what a morsel, what a snack!" it's jaws were open and I saw 3 sets of thin white needle like teeth, ready to bury into my flesh.

I managed to swallow, and then I felt like I could move again. I turned around fully. My hands were shaking.

"w-what are you?" I managed to stammer

"Ohhooo, you can see me? Delightful!" Its body shook, as if some scaly laughter rippled through it.

"What are you?" I asked, more strongly this time. My whole body was tense, fists clenched at my sides. It was fight or flight. Right now the latter seemed more likely.

"I am a hollow. A devourer of souls."

I shuddered and my legs felt weak.

I'd seen things. They'd been occurring more and more, but I just didn't want to believe them. Something big, really big flying in the sky, or I'd hear a deep roar somewhere. People too. There seemed to be more people around. Sometimes I wasn't sure if they were real or if I was hallucinating. I could have sworn that man had died. I'd just pushed these things aside, convinced myself I hadn't drunk enough water that day. It was all flooding back to me now.

The thing shifted in front of me.

"You want to eat my soul?"

It chuckled silently to itself again, "yes. You smell delicious. You must have some shinigami friends…" it trailed off.

My brows shot down

"Shinigami?"

The monster, hollow, shifted and something unfurled from under its front legs. Another long, serpentine head appeared and shook out its scales, which rattled loudly

"Shut up! I'm not here for idle conversation!" it snapped at the other head, which drew back in defence.

The new head turned to me and it roared its shrill cry again.

"I'm here to eat you!"

The claws dug into the ground before it pounced at me.

* * *

I hit the guy square in the jaw. I'd long since grown tired of his little waiting game. I pushed him away then I heard something that sent a chill right through me.

A hollow roar.

I spun around, looking in every direction. I was close. I could smell it. It was so hungry.

Why hadn't I noticed it before?

I closed my eyes and focussed. I just needed to find its position, and then I could go over there and destroy it and satisfy my need to kill.

Arms were around my neck and legs pinned my arms to my sides.

"What the fuck?" My eyes opened and that weak ass piece of shit kid had jumped me.

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled, trying to get free, but trying to find the hollow at the same time. If I missed this opportunity because of this fucking kid, I swear, I would rip his fucking skin off and stuff it down his throat.

"Haha! I've analysed all your moves, Grimmjow, and now I will defeat you!" his arms squeezed around my neck and I struggled against his hold.

"You're fucking kidding me! Let go, I need to go!"

Images flashed around in my head. People and places, slowly getting closer to the hollow. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and focus. I saw my perch in my mind and my body flared, like it was close. Almost there.

I drew in a staggered breath; this kid was crushing my windpipe.

"I don't think so; I will be today's glorious champion!"

The tree was hot in my mind, and then Tatsuki's face was there. The fuck.

It was there, right there and I could sense her, I could feel her and my body was hot, it burned. And I could feel her. And she was scared and she was fighting and then I felt that roar through her body.

She was fighting the hollow.

She was losing.

My eyes flew open and I jumped up and fell down onto my back. I dug my elbows in and they made a sweet contact with this kid's stomach. He groaned his grip loosened. And I was gone, running as fast as I could out of there

I heard Riggsby urgently shouting my name somewhere behind me. I briefly saw that psychic hag in my peripheral vision. I growled and focussed on getting there in time.

* * *

My body hit the ground again and this time I struggled to get up. Deep cuts that oozed blood covered my body. I stared up wide eyed to the monster as it loomed above me.

"You've done well to survive this long, weakling." It hissed. I growled and tried to stand up, to defend myself. I'd managed to land a few blows to it, but they had done nothing but evoke amusement from the beast.

"But your time is over" It placed a taloned paw over my legs, the claws cutting deep into my muscles

I gritted my teeth, but tears leaked from my eyes. Suddenly, its jaws clamped around my torso, the needle like teeth easily sinking into my flesh. I screamed, the pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It burned and seared white hot but it was like ice. I writhed under its bite and felt myself becoming weaker.

Everything began to blur, so I'm not sure what it was, but something made it stop. Something made it let go. Luckily, it released me, and didn't tear a chunk out of my shoulder. But that's all I knew. Something made it god.

Thank god.

My vision went black.

* * *

I smelt it. The hollow.

Then I saw it. The big ass fucking snake with two heads and claws holding her down and then it bit her in fucking half and she screamed so loud. So much pain. I felt her pain and I ran right through me. I had to make it stop.

I charged at the hollow and punched it as hard as I could in the side. The force made a few scales shatter and fall off, and it was enough to draw the beast's attention to me. It withdrew its fangs from her body and they were coated in blood. It turned both its ugly heads towards me and I glared at it

"Who's this?" one head asked

"Another mortal. A tastier one."

"It looks familiar"

I growled and yelled

"You're looking at the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaeggerjacquez!"

Both of them wore expressions of surprise

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjacquez?"

"Don't you mean Ex-ta Espada?" the one with a blood coated jaw asked wryly. My blood boiled as they both hissed and snickered. They were looking down on me. Me? Just like everyone else.

I jumped onto the snake's body and ran up it's spine to one of its heads. I grabbed the scales and started to pull them off, smashing with my other hand.

The hollow hissed and shook its head. Its brother started snapping at me, its jaws narrowly missing each time I dodged.

I glanced over to Tatsuki's body. She had passed out, but the pool of blood around her was growing larger by the second.

I crouched on the snake's head as it shook and tried to toss me off. I waited and its brother snapped again. At the last second, I jumped and its long fangs pierced its brother's head. I jumped to the other's head. Its jaws were firmly sunk into the other hollow's head. It tried to shake the now dead head off, but it couldn't.

I started hitting the snake's forehead, smashing into it with all my might. The scales shattered and splintered but it seemed to nothing but aggravate the hollow. It screamed and shook its head. Eventually it managed to shake the other snake off. I held on tight as it spun and tried to scratch me off with its talons. I felt its claws dig deep into my back and I hissed.

This fucking gigai body and those fucking shinigami. I roared at the monster and smashed my hand into its head. This time I actually pierced its skin, but it was still only a shallow cut. I needed claws. I needed a sword. I needed something. It swung its head around and I lost my grip on the scale, my hands slippery from its dark blood.

I fell and landed against the base of a tree. I spat on the floor and pushed myself to my feet, a pain shooting through my spine.

"You…you made me kill my brother!" the hollow hissed and its scales shivered in anger. It charged towards me, but its body was weighed down by the lifeless, it tripped a little then roared in frustration. It shook its scales then began to hack and bite at the neck of the dead snake. The teeth pierced the scales and skin with ease. The lifeless head fell to the dirt with a heavy thud and the beast turned its six eyes to me. And rage rolled off it in waves.

I grinned and crouched, getting ready

"Come on then!"

It screamed and ran at me, its heavy gait making the ground tremble and its tail swung back and forth violently behind it.

It snapped at me, it was fast, but I was faster. It tore out great chunks of earth and spat them at me.

I ran and ducked, sliding under the hollow's belly and I rolled and landed by the discarded head. The hollow hissed and turned, its tail swooping in a powerful arc behind it.

I clawed at the jaws of the dead snake, and managed to pull out some of its needle teeth.

"I'll make you regret the day you crossed my path!" it hissed as it charged forwards.

I stood my ground, fists at the ready.

It snapped its jaws down over my body and I thrust my hands up.

For a moment everything slowed down and became intense. I saw the hollow's movements before it made them, and then the blood running down my arm felt red hot.

The needles sliced easily through the top of the hollow's jaw.

It stilled, before the creature became limp and its body collapsed to the floor.

I pulled my hands out of its head and shook the blood off of them.

Disgusting.

I grimaced, looking at my hands.

It wasn't the blood that made me feel sick.

It was how weak I was.

How weak I had become.

This fucking gigai.

If I was in my true body- if I wasn't

If I wasn't a fucking prisoner of war.

I ducked out of the hollow's mouth and wiped my hands on my jeans.

I saw red in my vision

Fuck!

I ran over to Tatsuki's body

A crumpled heap on the ground, body covered in deep gashes and puncture marks that arced from her right shoulder to her left hip.

I leaned over her face and searched her eyes urgently, they were wide open, wet leaking from the sides.

"Hey, tatsuki!"

I put my head to her chest and I felt her heart beat slowly.

She was still alive but I couldn't feel her reiatsu at all.

I growled to myself. Where's a fucking shinigami when you need one?

I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at her again.

Her eyes were moving, quickly. The tiniest amount of movement, like she was trying to keep up with watching something.

"Hey, hey!" I clicked my fingers in front of her, but she wouldn't focus on it.

I felt a surge of something and then I was kicked out of the way. I saw orange.

"Kurosaki" I growled and sat up.

Ichigo was bent over Tatsuki

"Shit shit shit Tatsuki!"

"Santen kesshun –I reject!"

I saw the orange light cover Tatsuki's body, and then I saw Orihime through the haze of the glow.

I stood up and walked over to them, I saw the wounds on her body stitch themselves back together, the blood disappeared.

I felt myself release a breath I didn't realise I have been holding.

Ichigo turned on me like that.

His hands were at my collar, his face in mine. My brows furrowed instantly and I grabbed his neck in response.

"What the FUCK have you done?" he growled at me.

"Me? What have I done?"

If the situation wasn't so grave I would have laughed

"This is your fucking fault, not mine." I spat, my hands digging into his skin.

"My fault?" he retorted, his head drawing back quickly, hands loosening my collar. I pulled out of his grip and jabbed him in the chest.

"If you actually did your fucking job and turned up on time, you could have killed this fucking piece of shit weak ass hollow and none of this would have happened. If you had told Tatsuki the truth from the beginning she would know what a fucking hollow was and would have known to not try and fight it." I spat. I could tell my words were cutting into him.

"She tried to fight it?"

"Of course she would have. Don't you even know her?" I said lowly, my face a deep sneer.

"This is your fault."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realised I was right and he ran his hand through his hair, staring at a spot on the ground.

"Ichigo-"

We both turned to look at Orihime.

The shield had died down and Ichigo rushed over, kneeling by Tatsuki's side.

"Is she okay?" he asked

Orihime nodded slightly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Most of the damage is gone, but... I just can't get rid of the bite. It'll leave a scar, there's reiatsu in it I can't reject."

I sighed through my nose.

"Are you gonna heal me?"

They both looked up at me in surprise, as if they had forgotten about me for a second.

Orihime looked me up and down, looking for my injury. I turned around and showed her the deep scratches down my back.

I felt the warm glow surround me and I breathed in deeply.

"If I wasn't in this gigai, I could have killed it like that." I snapped my fingers.

"If you weren't in that gigai, you'd be imprisoned in soul society" Ichigo retorted and I sneered.

The warmth disappeared and I stretched out my arms. My body felt good. Better than it had done in ages. I turned around and both of them were looking at me, weird expressions on their faces. I scowled and pushed past them to Tatsuki.

I got a good look at her up close. All the bruising on her face that I'd caused was gone. Her legs were fine, no scratches.

Although her Jumper was back together again, I guessed there were still marks from the hollow bite underneath.

I bent down and picked her up, her torso hanging down my back as I held on to her legs.

They were on me like that

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't carry her like that!"

I blinked and rubbed my forehead in exasperation.

"I'm not going to fucking kill her. If I wanted to I would have done it by now. I'm taking her home."

Ichigo looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"Please don't hold her like that, Grimmjow, It could put strain on her injuries." Orihime piped up.

I huffed and pulled her shoulder down, holding her close to my body, with my other hand cupping under her knees.

Orihime's cheeks tinted pink.

"Happy now?" I grumbled

"No" Ichigo scowled.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, making for Tatsuki's house.

* * *

aaaaahhhhhhhhh , yeah, i'm not sure about it but lemme know, yeah? 3

reviews make my face go all smiley and shit :)


	6. Chapter 6

ohhh sorry for the masssive break...its been like a year since I've turned on my computer...

Here's a little update. Read it and weep or review instead?

* * *

Ch 6

I'd managed to get into her house (with some difficulty. Luckily the window had been left open).

I laid her down on her bed and looked over her body.

I wasn't concerned. I didn't care for the girl. Tatsuki.

I was just…curious.

Orihime had healed her, she had healed her clothing too.

She said she couldn't get rid of the bite, not completely. I wondered what that meant. If it would still hurt her.

I pulled the top of her jumper down and looked over the scar.

It looked like a dark ark of skin, but when you looked closer you could see the individual punctures from the needle teeth. I sighed through my nose and rubbed the back of my neck. At least I could feel her reiatsu again.

It was weak but it was there. That settled me somewhat. For some reason.

I watched her face for a while. I could see her eyes moving beneath their lids again. Quick. Her lips were parted, shallow, quick breaths escaped them.

Her eye lashes were thick and long.

I paused, unsure as to why I had noticed, or why I couldn't stop looking at her. Its just a human. Just a face. A bag of bones and blood wrapped in skin. Smooth, warm skin.

I stood up quickly, a little too quick, and I could feel my blood rush to my head, my vision blurring for a second. I felt hot and cramped and suddenly too aware that I too, was now nothing but a bag of bones myself.

I practically ran to the window and climbed up and out, onto the roof. I breathed in deeply, the cold air rushing through me, making welcome of the goosebumps that ran over my arms.

I sighed.

How many times had I sighed today?

How many because of her?

Why couldn't I get that thought- that image- of her screaming, injured, out of my mind?

Why did I feel so rotten inside, like it was my fault?

How could it be my fault? She's not my fucking responsibility. She's the one who tried to fight it. She's the one who lost, not me.

I felt repulsed by myself.

I looked at my hands. They didn't feel like they belonged to me.

I gazed at my palm, vaguely remembering what that hag had said.

Life lines, heart lines head lines.

A gap in my life line?

I studied the lines, I'd never really looked at them before. They flowed like ink, getting thicker and thinner or disappearing completely. They couldn't possibly tell the future. They're just lines, folds in skin.

Was this, today…what she meant by something big and dangerous? Or was there something else to come?

I felt a spike in Tatsuki's reiatsu and I climbed down from the roof.

The warm air of the room gushed over me. I made my way over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

I focussed on her reiatsu.

It seemed to blur around the edges and pulse and grow and split and mend itself.

It didn't feel right. It felt like it was growing, glowing brighter and stronger.

My brows furrowed and I studied her face. Her face was screwed up slightly, like she was concentrating. I leaned in closer. I could hear her raspy breath and feel its warmth on my cheek.

Suddenly her eyes opened.

They weren't brown.

They were gold.

* * *

oh, yes, I went there. Hands up if you knew it was coming? Who thinks my writing is too predictable? Who wants to review? Who wants to touch my face?


End file.
